Les Larmes du Diable
by Melancholic-Wolf
Summary: Voici une traduction de la fiction "The Devil's Tears" de InsideYourDreams24. Un OS se déroulant lors de l'épisode 5X19, donc spoilers !,  et se centrant sur les sentiments de Lucifer, et sur la relation fraternelle entre lui et Gabriel.


Alors, voici la première traduction que j'ai faite X3 J'ai énormément aimé cet OS quand je l'ai lu en anglais, sans compter du fait que les fictions sur Lucifer ou Gabriel ne sont pas très courantes en français. Alors je me suis décidée à m'attaquer à la traduction de ce texte. Et j'y suis arrivée ! xD J'espère que ma traduction vous plaira ^^ Si vous vous débrouillez bien avec l'anglais, allez lire l'original, ça donne vraiment mieux qu'en français ! ^^

Auteur : InsideYourDreams24

Titre original : The Devil's Tears (Voici le lien de la fic' pour ceux qui veulent la lire ou même laisser un review à l'auteur : .net/s/6355404/1/The_Devils_Tears)

Traducteur : Melancholic-Wolf

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni Supernatural, ni Lucifer, ni Gabriel, ni les Winchester, ni même l'histoire qui suit xD Juste l'idée de la traduction =)

Personnage : Lucifer et Gabriel

Thème : Leur relation fraternelle, les sentiments de Lucifer. Pas de slash (Mais rien n'empêche d'en voir si ça vous fait plaisir, chacun interprète ça comme il veut xD). Se déroule pendant l'épisode **5X19 ****Hammer of the Gods**, donc SPOILERS

Autre : S'il vous plait, reviews ? *_* Vous pouvez commenter ma traduction, pour que je m'améliore dans mes prochaines, ou/et tout simplement le texte, j'enverrai la traduction en anglais de votre commentaire à l'auteur ^^ Bon et bien voilà, j'espère de tout coeur que vous allez aimer autant que moi ce texte, et que ma façon d'avoir traduit ira, j'ai parfois un peu de mal avec l'anglais xD ^^

OOOOOOooooOOOOOO

**Les Larmes du Diable.**

Lucifer se sentit projeté à travers la pièce, frappé par une force qu'il n'avait pas sentie depuis longtemps.

"Lucy, je suis de retour."

_Gabriel… _Pensa Lucifer. _Pourquoi ce petit lâche fuyard ... ? _

Lucifer retourna vers son frère perdu depuis tant de temps, dans l'intention de tuer la déesse qu'il s'apprêtait juste avant de tuer. Gabriel brandit son couteau,

"Pas cette fois", dit-il. Lucifer soutint le regard flamboyant de son frère, flamboyant d'un feu qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. Gabriel se baissa, redressant Kali sur ses pieds, tout en la gardant collée contre lui. "Les gars, faites-la sortir d'ici." Les frères Winchester se relevèrent de derrière une table, stupidement effrayés par le réceptacle détérioré devant eux. Lucifer regarda avec confusion Gabriel plier les genoux dans une position défensive, le séparant de Kali et des garçons, alors qu'il les faisait contourner le Diable. Lucifer soupira intérieurement, réalisant ce qu'il se passait, combien c'était pathétique.

"Pour une fille ? Gabriel, vraiment?" Il se retourna pour faire face à son frère, qui tenait toujours le couteau droit devant lui avec des yeux plissés, "Je veux dire, je savais que tu t'encanaillais, mais ... J'espère que tu n'as rien attrapé." Lucifer remua les doigts avec dégoût les humains étaient tellement mauvais. Il ne réussissait pas à comprendre comment on pouvait les tolérer, et encore moins se battre pour eux.

"Lucifer", commença Gabriel, "Tu es mon frère, et je t'aime » ce qui prit Lucifer au dépourvu. Aucun de ses frères n'avait pas même osé parler avec lui depuis le début de l'Apocalypse, et encore moins lui dire qu'ils l'aimaient, "Mais t'es vraiment un gros sac à merde."

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens de me dire?" demanda aussitôt Lucifer. Son Gabriel, celui de sa mémoire, ne s'était jamais montré aussi… insolent. Il avait toujours été le calme, le faiseur de paix, celui qui s'était enfui quand la famille avait commencé à se battre.

"Regarde-toi… Boo hoo. Papa a été méchant avec moi, alors je vais casser tous ses jouets," se moqua Gabriel.

"Surveille ton ton," le mit en garde Lucifer, sa voix résonnant comme de la glace.

"Joue la victime tant que tu veux, mais toi et moi, on connait la vérité. Papa t'aimait plus que nous tous. Plus de Michael, plus que moi. Puis il a ramené le nouveau bébé à la maison, et tu ne l'as pas supporté. " Gabriel montra toute la salle de conférence détruite en un geste," Et tout ça n'est qu'une grande crise de jalousie. Grandis un peu".

Lucifer observa son frère. Il avait vraiment grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Ils étaient une famille, il ne pouvait nier ça, il avait vraiment aimé ses frères, et ils lui manquaient beaucoup. Mais Gabriel allait essayer de le tuer, et il ne pouvait le laisser faire ça.

Gabriel tendait l'oreille lorsqu'il entendit les garçons emmener Kali loin d'ici, et il poussa un silencieux soupir de soulagement. Au moins, elle était en sécurité.

"Gabriel, si tu fais ça pour Michael-" commença Lucifer.

"Je l'emmerde. S'il était ici, je lui botterai les fesses aussi." Répliqua Gabriel. Lucifer en resta bouche bée d'étonnement; Gabriel reniait-il leur père aussi?

"Toi… Déloyal…"

"Oh, je suis loyal !" L'interrompit Gabriel, suivant les mouvements de son frère alors qu'ils commençaient à se tourner autour. "Envers eux."

"Envers qui ?" Questionna Lucifer, "Envers ces soi-disant dieux?" Ils n'avaient même pas tenu une seconde face à sa colère.

"Envers les humains, Lucifer. Les humains."

"Alors tu es prêt à mourir pour un tas de cafards… Pourquoi ?" Lucifer en avait vraiment marre de voir tout le monde prendre parti pour les humains.

"Parce que Papa avait raison, ils sont meilleurs que nous", déclara Gabriel.

"Ils sont cassés, défectueux !" S'écria presque Lucifer. _Pourquoi est-ce-que personne ne le voyait donc ?_

"Bien sûr, ils sont défectueux." Souffla Gabriel, la gorge serrée, et des larmes brillant de plus en plus dans le fond de ses yeux, des larmes pour l'humanité, "Mais beaucoup d'entre eux essaient. D'être meilleurs. De pardonner. "Et tu devrais voir leur club de strip tease…" Ajouta-t-il avec un humour grave.

Gabriel se rapprocha de plusieurs pas dans le dos de son frère, son apparition faisant la même chose en face de Lucifer. " J'ai trainé des pieds pendant longtemps, mais je suis dans le jeu maintenant. Et je ne suis ni de ton côté, ni du côté de Michael. Je suis du leur."

Lucifer écouta le petit discours de Gabriel, ne manquant pas l'ombre d'un de ses sourires à la fin. Son frère l'avait touché, ses paroles avaient été réellement émouvantes, mais cela ne devait pas le distraire du fait qu'il était en train d'essayer de le tuer. Lui, il ne voulait pas tuer Gabriel, il aimait Gabriel Gabriel avait toujours été un de ses préférés.

"Mon frère, ne me force pas à faire ça…" Lucifer redoutait ce qui allait suivre.

"Personne ne nous force à faire quoique ce soit."

"Je sais que tu penses bien agir Gabriel. Mais je sais aussi où ton cœur est vraiment"

Lucifer lutta pour garder ses larmes lorsqu'il se retourna, attrapa le couteau de Gabriel et le plongea dans sa poitrine. Il ressenti la douleur de Gabriel comme si c'était la sienne. Il sentit Gabriel agripper son poignet, ressentant également chaque tremblement de son corps.

"Ici" Murmura-t-il. Ils regardèrent derrière eux l'illusion de Gabriel les fixer avec stupeur avant de disparaître dans une fumée bleue, puis Lucifer se retourna vers son frère. Gabriel haleta, les yeux fixés sur son frère dans une horrible et inimaginable douleur, qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentie jusque là, son regard de chiot perçant chaque défense que Lucifer avait construit au fil de tous ces millénaires. Lucifer avala sa salive, luttant contre ses émotions. Il devait conserver son attitude de bad boy, la seule chose qu'il avait failli quitter. Il porta sa main à la joue de Gabriel en une caresse, ne la quittant pas. Des gémissements s'échappèrent des lèvres de Gabriel, la douleur l'aveuglant de tout, excepté de la voix de son frère. Il s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces, ne souciant plus du fait qu'il soit celui qui l'avait poignardé en premier lieu.

Lucifer l'attira près de lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille "Hocus pocus d'amateur. N'oublie pas, tu as appris tous tes tours de moi, petit frère…" Gabriel leva les yeux sur lui avec un air suppliant, et quelque chose à l'intérieur de Lucifer éclata, quelque chose de si profond qu'il n'osa pas le laisser transparaître.

Lucifer tint Gabriel dans ses bras, considérant brièvement de le laisser en vie, mais avant qu'il ait le temps de laisser cette pensée se former pleinement, il tourna le poignard, le plongeant dans le cœur de Gabriel. Gabriel cria. Et ce son tellement déchirant hantera Lucifer pour le reste de son existence. Ce dernier sentit chacun des muscles dans le corps de Gabriel se crisper alors que la grâce était arrachée de son réceptacle, puis il le laissa tomber. Il ne pouvait supporter de tenir ce qu'il restait de son frère.

Lucifer se battit pour garder sa respiration régulière, alors qu'il regardait le sol, des larmes menaçant d'échapper de ses yeux. Gabriel était étendu sur le plancher; ses ailes imprimées sur le sol. De la fumée s'échappait de la blessure à sa poitrine, ange immobile à jamais.

L'ange déchu ressentit l'envie de voir son frère s'effacer dans du bleu à nouveau, d'avoir été trompé par un autre de ses tours. Mais Lucifer savait bien… Alors il disparut, laissant la piste des Winchester derrière lui. Il ne pouvait pas se confronter à eux maintenant, que penseraient-ils s'ils voyaient le Diable lui-même avec des larmes sur son visage ? Il se téléporta donc quelque part, loin, où ni démon, ni ange n'oserait aller le chercher.

Il se tenait dans un grand champ, le froid de l'hiver plongeant le paysage dans une teinte gris foncé. Lucifer tomba à genoux, laissant finalement ses larmes couler. Il avait tué son frère, sa famille. Peu importe combien il détestait les humains, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il aurait à devoir regarder ses frères et ses sœurs mourir.

Son corps était secoué de sanglots, ses bras serrés autour de lui, comme si cela pouvait aider à quoi que ce soit. Les yeux de Gabriel étaient toujours en train de brûler dans sa mémoire; son innocence, sa confusion, sa véritable peur et son amour. Lucifer leva les yeux vers les nuages avec désespoir et il cria aussi fort que lui permettaient les poumons de son réceptacle. Il cria pour son frère, pour celui qui avait toujours réussi à le faire sourire même dans ses mauvais jours, pour son Gabriel. L'écho de son cri lui revint, emplissant les environs, faisant s'envoler des arbres autour de lui une nuée de corbeaux. Lucifer se replia à nouveau sur lui même, pleurant comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. _Mon frère ..._

_Qu'ai-je fait ? _


End file.
